


Tests

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: In ancient times; Crowley and Aziraphale watch the aftermath of a test





	Tests

Aziraphale had never been happier to see Gabriel. The archangel and messenger had come down just before the human Abraham had slit his son’s throat, grabbing him by the wrist as he gave him God’s message.

The Principality sat on a hill a few miles away, watching the entire scene unfold before him. “Oh thank goodness!” he whispered as the child was untied from the crude altar. 

“Wasn’t it goodness that put the child in that position in the first place?”

The angel just sighed, glancing over at his companion. Crowley was in his human form, lying on his stomach with his chin cupped in his hands. The demon looked over at him, flicking a forked tongue at him. “Honestly…” Aziraphale began.

“It’s true isn’t it? God told him to kill his son and now all of a sudden God says ‘oy wait I changed my mind’?” He pushed himself up into a sitting position, brushing small rocks and dirt off of his black robes. “What was the point?”

“It was a test of faith.”

“With his child’s life.”

“God was never going to let him do it…”

The demon raised an eyebrow, looking over at him. “How do you know?”

Aziraphale opened his mouth to answer. He was certain something would come to him. He closed his mouth when nothing came and he just huffed and looked away. “I’m certain of it,” he said instead.

Crowley just hummed, keeping his thoughts to himself as he watched father and son walking back home. 


End file.
